Wedding with Corpse
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Idea taken from Corpse Bride... Diambil di masa abad 18 di Britain. Chapter 5: Not According to Your Plan
1. According to Plan

Ada beberapa lagu disini. Contoh:

It's a beautiful day.  
_It's a rather nice day_

Ket.: Huruf yang tidak miring: Suara perempuan. (misal: Manna, Mary)  
Huruf miring: Suara pria. (Misal: Duke, Gray)

**Wedding with Corpse**

Britain, abad 18.

Britain adalah nama lain Inggris.

Di zaman ini ada sebuah keluarga bangsawan dengan seorang putra, Cliff van Clifford.

"Hari yang indah," ucap Manna, sambil menyeruput teh yang dibuat para pelayan.

"Iya, ini hari yang indah untukmu, Cliff." sahut Duke sambil meminum seteguk anggur.

"I, iya, _mother_, _father_..." jawab Cliff lirih.

Hari ini adalah hari perkawinan Cliff. Bukan perkawinan yang diinginkan Cliff, tapi perkawinan yang diatur menurut tradisi. Menurut tradisi, seorang pria akan dikawinkan secara langsung tanpa bertemu ataupun berkenalan dengan sang wanita.

Selagi ibu dan ayahnya sibuk memakan sarapan mereka, Cliff memperhatikan buku sketsanya yang bergambar kupu-kupu abu-abu. Yah, di jaman ini, suasana masih terasa agak gersang dan sunyi.

"Nah, habiskan sarapanmu dan gantilah bajumu, Cliff, kita segera pergi ke rumah keluarga Neverglad." suruh Manna sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Baik, _mother_."

--

Lord Skye Steiner, ya, seorang pria terkenal akan ketampanan dan kemampuannya menaklukkan wanita-wanita. Sedang jalan-jalan pagi menikmati pagi yang gersang dan sunyi. Dia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar seorang polisi yang bernama Harris membunyikan bel dan meneriakkan kabar untuk hari ini (Di Britain abad 18 masih menggunakan teriakan polisi dan bel untuk perberitahuan. Masih belum ada koran.)

Dia tersenyum saat melihat kereta kuda milik keluarga van Clifford akan pergi.

--

"It's a beautiful day.  
_It's a rather nice day._  
A day for a glorious wedding.  
_A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear._  
A rehearsal for a glorious wedding.  
Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know,  
_That nothing unexpected interferes with the show._  
And that's why everything, every last little thing,  
every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...

According to plan,  
_Our son will be married._  
According to plan,  
_Our family carried,_  
We'll go right into to the heights of society...  
To the costume balls,  
_In the hallowed halls_.  
Rubbing elbows with the finest.  
_Having crumpets with her highness_.  
We'll be there, we'll be seen, having tea with the queen.  
We'll forget everything...that we've ever ever been."

Sementara di perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Neverglad, Manna menyanyikan lagu itu dengan semangat. Terkadang Duke ikut menyanyi, dan membuat Cliff tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

--

"Haaah..." Mary menghela napas.

"Hari ini tiba juga..." keluh Gray.

Mary berdiri dan mulai menyanyi. Gray juga ikut.

"It's a terrible day  
_Now don't be that way_  
It's a terrible day for a wedding.  
_It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in,_  
That has led to this ominous wedding.  
_How could our family have come to this?_  
To marry off our daughter to the noveaux-rich.  
They're so common,  
_So coarse_.  
Oh, it couldn't be worse!  
_It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree.  
It could be land-rich bankrupt aristocracy,  
without a penny to their name...just like you...and me._

Oh, dear.  
And that's why everything, every last little thing,  
every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...  
According to plan,  
_Our daughter will wed.  
_According to plan,  
_Our family lead,_  
From the depths of deepest poverty,  
To the noble realm,  
_Of our ancestors_.  
And who'd have guessed in a million years that our daughter, with the face  
of an otter in disgrace,  
Would provide our ticket to our rightful place?"

--

Sementara Ann sedang sibuk dipakaikan korset oleh Elli.

"Heik!" Ann merasa sedikit tersiksa mengenakan korset ketat yang harus dipakainya untuk bertemu pria yang akan dikawininya—bahkan, tak dikenalnya sama sekali.

"Duh... Aku bingung... Bagaimana kalau aku dan Cliff... Tidak menyukai sama sekali?" tanya Ann khawatir pada Elli.

"Huh, memang itu yang harus terjadi. Kau pikir aku dan ayahmu saling mencintai?" tanya Mary sambil mendobrak masuk ke kamar Ann.

"Eeeh... Ya, setidaknya suka... Sedikit." jawab Ann.

Gray dan Mary saling berpandangan. "Tentu saja tidak! Kami tidak saling menyukai. Sudah, cepatlah kau berganti baju, aku muak mendengarmu sesak memakai korset itu."

--

Di kereta kuda, Manna berbicara pada Cliff.

"Cliff, tenang saja, jangan dipedulikan. " suruh Manna tegas.

"Iya, _mother_, aku sudah siap," ucap Cliff ragu.

"UHUK! UHUK!" sang kusir kuda, Blue, terbatuk-batuk. Ya, supir kereta keluarga van Clifford ini sudah lama mengidap asma.

DUK DUK DUK

Manna memukul bagian atas kereta kuda sambil mengomel. "Hey, Blue, berhenti batuk-batuk!"

--

Beberapa lama kemudian, para keluarga bertemu. Namun Cliff tak bertemu dengan gadis yang akan dijodohkannya.

Seorang butler keluarga Neverglad yang bernama Rick langsung memperkenalkan para keluarga.

"Perkenalkan. Keluarga van Clifford. Keluarga Neverglad."

"Ah, anda pasti ." Duke menunduk tanda hormat.

"... Cukup basa-basinya. Kita akan minum teh di ruang makan sebelah timur." Mary mempersilahkan keluarga Cliff untuk pergi.

Cliff ditinggal sendirian di ruangan itu. Matanya menatap pada toples berisi kupu-kupu berwarna abu-abu pucat yang masih terbang dengan lincah. Clif tertarik mendekati toples itu, mengambil buku sketsanya, dan menggambari kupu-kupu itu.

--

Ann baru saja selesai memakai gaun biru tuanya untuk bertemu dengan pria yang dijodohkannya—yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya. Saat turun ke bawah, dia melihat sesosok pria sedang membungkuk menatap buku yang dipegangnya, dan sesekali menatap toples berisi kupu-kupu.

"Gambarmu bagus," sahut Ann sambil melihat gambar yang sedang digambar pria itu.

"Huwa!" Pria itu terkejut sambil menjatuhkan buku sketsanya di lantai. "Ma—Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ann membantu mengambilkan pensil tumpul milik pria itu. "Jadi, kau Cliff van Clifford?"

"Iya... Kau pasti... _Miss_. Neverglad..." sahut Cliff ragu-ragu.

Ann melihat lagi lukisan sketsa buatan Cliff. "Oh ya, namaku Ann Neverglad. Panggil saja Ann."

"Ja, jadi Ann..." Cliff makin grogi. "Jadi besok kita akan... Akan... Ka, ka... Ka..."

"Kawin?" tebak Ann.

"I, iya, benar..." jawab Cliff. "Kawin."

Ann tersenyum kecil sambil menatap lagi lukisan sketsa buatan Cliff. "Sejak kecil aku selalu berimpian kapan tanggal menikahku. Aku selalu berharap bisa menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kucintai. Orang yang benar-benar ingin kuhabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya. Aneh kan?"

"Iya, aneh..." Cliff kaget. "Eh, tidak aneh, kok—tidak aneh sama sekali..."

PRANG!

Toples berisi kupu-kupu itu pecah karena disenggol Cliff. Kupu-kupu biru abu-abu itu pergi keluar.

"Ah—maafkan aku—aku—" Cliff grogi dan malu sekali.

Ann tersenyum lagi sambil memberikan sekuntum bunga jasmine kecil yang sengaja ada di toples itu pada Cliff. Cliff menerimanya dengan muka masih bersemu.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Mary berteriak.

Muka Cliff dan Ann sama-sama merona.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak bertemu saat ini! Semenit lagi Pastur Carter akan datang melatih kalian untuk pernikahan besok. Ikut aku!"

--

--

--3 jam kemudian...—

Carter, pastur satu-satunya di kota Britain, mengomel kesal. "Baiklah, _Mr_.Clifford. Ini sudah ke-13 kalinya anda salah terus mencoba berlatih. Sekarang kita coba sekali lagi. Aku akan mencontohkan sumpah pernikahan. Dengan tangan ini, aku bersumpah takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesepian. Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu."

"Ba, baik, _sir_." jawab Cliff grogi. Dia tak pernah dilatih untuk menghapal sumpah pernikahan. "Dengan lilin ini..."

Cliff mengarahkan batang lilin yang dipegangnya ke lilin di mimbar Carter. Tapi lilin itu tak mau menyala-nyala juga.

TAK! Carter menyentak lantai dengan tongkatnya. "Cepat!"

Lilin yang dipegang Cliff sudah menyala.

"Dengan lilin ini..."

POFT

Saat Cliff mendekatkan lilin itu padanya, api lilin itu langsung padam.

Carter mendesis kesal. "Teruskan saja!"

DOOONG!

Bel rumah keluarga Neverglad berbunyi. Ada yang datang.

"Tolong bukakan pintu dan persilahkan dia masuk, Rick." suruh Gray bosan.

Rick mengangguk dan segera pergi. Tak lama kemudian, Rick kembali lagi sambil membawa selembar kartu nama. "Lord Skye Steiner yang datang, _sir_."

Gray mengambil kartu nama, selagi Skye memasuki ruang tempat semuanya berkumpul.

"Sepertinya aku datang terlalu awal untuk pernikahan." ucap Skye sambil memasang senyumnya yang khas, dan duduk di sebelah Gray. "Silahkan diteruskan."

"Baik, kita ulangi lagi." suruh Carter jengkel. Carter menatap Cliff sebal karena memegang lilin mengunakan tangan kanannya, bukan dengan tangan kirinya.

Ann diam-diam membantu menyalakan lilin yang dipegang Cliff.

"Adaw!" Lelehan lilin langsung memanaskan tangan Cliff, dan membuatnya kerepotan. Tapi Cliff bisa memegang lilin itu lagi dengan tangan kirinya. "Dengan tangan..."

Carter tambah jengkel. "Tangannyaaaa..." tunjuknya kesal.

"Oh ya, tangan." Cliff memegang tangan Ann. "Dengan tangan ini... Aku... Takkan.."

BRAK!

Cliff dan Ann menabrak mimbar.

Carter sudah kesal sekali. "Tiga langkah! Kubilang, menuju mimbar harus tiga langkah! Kamu ingin menikah atau tidak sih?!"

"Tidak!!" jawab Cliff grogi.

"Kau tak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Ann.

"Tidak!—Tidak—Bukan begitu, aku... Aku tidak ingin tidak menikah..." jawab Cliff grogi berat. "Jadi maksudnya, aku—mau sekali menikah denganmu..."

BLETAK!

Carter memukul kepala Cliff menggunakan tongkatnya yang panjang. "Serius! Kau ingat membawa cincinnya?"

"Cincin—Cincinnya? Ya, aku membawanya...." Cliff merogoh saku jasnya. Karena tangannya bergetar, cincin emas itu jatuh ke lantai.

Cincin itu menggelinding ke... Rok Mary.

"Kau menjatuhkan cincinnya!" Carter terkejut.

"Ma—Maaf, akan kuambilkan—" ucap Cliff grogi abis.

"Anak ini pasti tak mau menikah!" omel Carter mendesah kesal.

Cliff tahu kalau cincinnya menggelinding ke rok Mary lalu... Meraba-raba ke bawah rok. Mary bengong aja.

"Dapat!" Cliff langsung memegang cincinnya.

BWOSH!

Karena Cliff mencari cincinnya tanpa menyimpan lilinnya, api lilin itu malah mulai membakar rok Mary.

"Minggir kau, dasar bodoh!" Gray mendorong Cliff dan menginjak-injak rok Mary yang sebenarnya takkan bisa memadamkan api kecil itu.

Semua orang makin panik. Manna mengambil kipas di tas kecilnya dan mengipasi rok Mary. Duke bingung aja. Rick mendekati Mary dan menatap saja. Ann menatap ibunya diam, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Bego! Jangan dikipasin, nanti apinya malah tambah besar!" bentak Mary jengkel sambil membuang kipas yang dipakai Manna.

"A, ambilkan air, Duke!" suruh Manna bingung.

"Segera!"

Sementara yang lain sibuk, Ann bengong di dekat orangtuanya, Carter di mimbar sendirian ngedumel, Skye dangan santainya mengambil gelas berisi wine dan dituangkan ke api yang ada di rok Mary sampai padam. Skye melempar gelas kosong itu dan sukses membuat kacamata Rick retak karena ciuman dengan gelas yang terbuat dari tembaga tebal itu.

"CUKUP!" bentak Carter. "Perkawinan ini takkan sempurna kalau anak muda itu tak hapal dengan sumpah perkawinannya!"

Semua orang terdiam dan menatap Cliff.

"Anak muda... Hapalkan. Sumpah. Pernikahanmu." Carter menegaskan kata-katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada Cliff. Cliff segera pergi keluar, entah pergi kemana.

Skye tersenyum menggoda sambil menatap Ann. "Pria yang cepat tanggap, ya?"

Ann hanya menutup matanya dan menghela napas.

--

Fic baru!!! Yeiy!!

Tapi susah juga buat lagunya... DX

Tapi, it's okay!!!

RnR yaaaaa ya ya?


	2. Remains of the Day

Cliff berjalan sendirian di hutan yang gersang dan gelap. Bulan purnama menjadi satu-satunya penerangan yang bisa menjadi pemandu jalan. "Ann... Maafkan aku..." bisik Cliff pada dirinya sendiri. Perlahan dia mencium aroma wangi bunga jasmin yang diberikan Ann tadi. "Aku benar-benar bodoh saat itu..."

Cliff langsung duduk di pohon kering. "Kenapa aku bisa tak hapal? Itu cuma sumpah pernikahan biasa... Hem... Dengan tangan ini, aku akan... Uh, tidak, tidak... Dengan tangan ini, aku akan mencangkul... Ups, bukan..."

Cliff berjalan lagi sambil berusaha menghapalkan sumpah pernikahan. "Dengan lilin ini, aku... Dengan lilin ini aku akan memukul... Ups, bukan lagi... Dengan lilin ini aku..." Cliff menghela napas, putus asa. "... Akan membakar ibumu."

"Dengan lilin ini, aku... Uh..." Cliff kebingungan, tak bisa menghapalnya. _Ann... Ann, apakah aku bisa?_ Setelah berpikir agak lama, Cliff mencoba menghapalkannya lagi.

"Dengan tangan ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesendirian. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." Cliff mengambil cincinnya. "Dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu untuk menjadi milikku."

TEP

Cliff meletakkan cincin itu di sebuah akar tanaman hitam yang berbentuk kecil-kecil. Dia langsung tersenyum mantap. Dia hapal dengan sumpahnya. Dia siap menikah dengan Ann besok.

WHOSSSSSSSHHHHH

Tiba-tiba muncul angin kencang bertiup. Muncul banyak burung gagak hinggap di pohon tempat Cliff meletakkan cincinnya sebagai tempat melatihnya. "Ada apa ini...?"

KREK, KREK KREKK

Perlahan akar-akar tanaman itu bergerak, dan menggapai lengan Cliff.

"HUWA!" Cliff mencoba melepaskan diri dari akar tanaman itu.

KREK!

Akar tanaman itu tercabut dari tanah. Ternyata itu bukan akar tanaman. Itu... Kerangka lengan kiri! Sementara akar yang ternyata tulang kerangka tangan kiri itu memegangi lengan kanan Cliff erat.

Angin makin berhembus kencang.

Muncul satu tangan, memegangi tanah, dan muncul sesosok gadis berpakaian pengantin. Gaunnya sobek. Perut kanannya berlubang, hingga hanya terlihat susunan tulang rusuk; gaunnya juga sobek di bagian kaki kiri sampai ke paha, terlihat ruas-ruas tulangnya saja. Gadis yang pipi kirinya hanya berupa tulang itu membuka cadar penutupnya, lalu berkata. ".... Aku bersedia."

Cliff schok, melepaskan lengan kiri yang hanya berupa tulang (yang masih ada cincin miliknya) ke tanah, lalu berlari.

Gadis pirang berpakaian pengantin itu mengejar Cliff.

Cliff berlari-lari melesati Britain jauh sekali. Melewati banyak kuburan, dan nyaris terkejar. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, ketakutan akan gelapnya malam dan gadis hantu yang mengejarnya. Cliff terus saja berlari.

"Haah... Haaah..." Cliff merasa dia sudah berlari jauh sekali. Dia sadar kalau dia sudah berada di jembatan dekat kota lain dari Britain. Saat dia berbalik... Gadis itu ada di depannya!!!

KAAAAAK KAAAAAK

Burung-burung gagak terbang berputar-putar di sekitar Cliff dan gadis itu. Perlahan gadis pirang itu mendekati Cliff. "Kau boleh mencium pasanganmu..."

Sesaat sebelum gadis itu menciumnya, Cliff tak mampu melihat apa-apa.

--

Perlahan Cliff membuka matanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis hantu itu.

Cliff langsung bangun. Kebingungan. Sepanjang mata memandang, semua orang hanyalah tengkorak. Ada juga yang masih memiliki badan, tapi beberapa hanya berupa tulang. Cliff merasa berada di sebuah bar besar dengan panggung dan piano yang terbuat dari peti mati.

"Haaai!" sapa seorang anak kecil perempuan berambut hitam, namun kepalanya hanyalah tengkorak. "Kau masih sehatkah?"

"Hai jugaaa!" sapa seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang kepalanya sama, cuma tengkorak tapi masih berambut juga. "Dia masih lembut! Masih punya daging!"

Cliff agak-agak ketakutan dengan semuanya.

"Selamat! Untuk pasangan baru!" ucap seorang tengkorak di dekat Cliff.

"Hah? Pasangan baru?" tanya Cliff bingung.

"Oh," gadis berpakaian pengantin itu tersenyum. "Di hutan tadi, kau menyebutkan sumpahmu dengan sempurna sekali." ucapnya bahagia sambil memperlihatkan cincin Cliff di tangan kiri (yang hanya tulang-belulang; sudah tak berdaging).

Cliff bengong. Berarti...

DUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!

Cliff memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri ke meja bar. "Bangun! Bangun! Ini pasti mimpi!"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Cliff darling," ucap gadis berpakaian pengantin itu. "Kau adalah suamiku."

"TUNGGU!" teriak Cliff. Semuanya terdiam. "Aku butuh pertanyaan!"

"Maaf," potong seorang mayat berpakaian bajak laut, "Mungkin kau butuh jawaban."

"Ya, jawaban." Cliff baru sadar. "Aku butuh jawaban untuk semua ini! Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa kau?"

"Yaah..." Gadis pirang berpakaian pengantin itu menghela napas. "... Ceritanya panjang,"

"Ingin tahu kisahnya?" tanya seorang pria yang lengan kanannya hanya tulang belulang. "Perkenalkan, Kai, sang penghibur kuburan disini."

Kai lalu berdiri dan mengambil mike.

"Akan kuceritakan kisah gadis pengantin kita melalui lagu. Mulai, anak-anak." Kai menjentikkan jarinya, dan muncul sahabat-sahabat bertulangnya.

"**Hey! Give me a listen you corpses of cheer  
Leastles of you who still got an ear  
I'll tell you a story make a skeleton cry  
Of our own jubiliciously lovely corpse bride**"

Bait pertama dinyanyikan Kai, sementara lampu sorot menunjuk ke arah gadis berpakaian pengantin itu.

Para sahabat-sahabat bertulang lain ikut menyanyi di belakang Kai.

"**Die, die, we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah**"

Kai mendekati gadis berpakaian pengantin itu sambil menyanyikan lagu lagi.

"**Well our girl is a beauty known for miles around  
When a mysterious stranger came into town  
He's plenty good lookin', but down on his cash  
And our poor little baby, she fell hard and fast  
When her daddy said no, she just couldn't cope  
So our lovers came up with a plan to elope**"

Para sahabat-sahabat bertulang lain ikut menyanyi lagi.

"**Die, die, we all pass away  
But don't wear a frown cuz it's really okay  
And you might try 'n' hide  
And you might try 'n' pray  
But we all end up the remains of the day  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah**"

Kai menyuruh gadis berpakaian pengantin itu naik ke atas panggung. Lalu dia mulai bernyanyi lagi.

"**So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
They told not a soul, kept the whole thing tight  
Now her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove  
You don't need much when you're really in love  
Except for a few things, or so I'm told  
Like the family jewls and a sachel of gold  
Then next to the grave yard by the old oak tree  
On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
She was ready to go, but where was he...?**"

Semua pelanggan bertulang saja bertanya. "_And then_...?"

"**She waited...**"

"_And then_?"

"**There in the shadows, was it the man?...**"

"_And then_?"

"**Her little heart beat soooo loud..**"

"_And then_?"

"**And then baby, everything... Went.... Black."**

Semua lampu sorot mati. Kai muncul lagi sambil duduk di atas peti mati di piano dekat panggung.

"**Now when she opened her eyes she was dead as dust  
Her jewls were missin' and her heart was bust  
So she made a vow lyin' under that tree  
That she'd wait for her true love to come set her free  
Always waiting for someone to ask for her hand  
When out of the blue comes this groovy young man  
Who vows forever to be by her side  
And that's the story of our own corpse bride**"

Semua orang (atau zombi?) berdansa, berputar-putar mengikuti nada lagu yang ber-groovy. Cliff langsung mencari pintu keluar bar itu dan kabur. Gadis berpakaian pengantin itu sempat melihat Cliff kabur dan mengikutinya.

--

Sementara itu, Ann melihat ke luar jendela, menunggu kapan Cliff kembali.

"Ann, jangan dekat-dekat jendela," suruh ibunya angkuh.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yakin Cliff pasti akan kembali," ucap Manna sambil meminum teh dengan kue dari keluarga Naverglad hanya untuk ala kadarnya. "Dia takut akan kegelapan. Buktinya, waktu kecil saking takutnya dia mengompol saat mati lampu di rumah,"

TOK TOK

Pintu ruang minum teh diketuk.

"Masuk!" suruh Gray.

KREKK.

Muncul Skye sambil melipat kedua lengannya, sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Ah, anda, Lord Steiner." ucap Mary. "_I trust the room's of your liking_."

"_Thank you, you're the most gracious hostess._" jawab Skye santai sambil masuk. "_... Which is why it pains me... To be bearer... Of such bad news._"

"Hah?" Gray bingung dengan maksud Skye yang berarti ada suatu berita buruk.

CLIK. Skye menjentikkan jarinya, dan tak lama muncul polisi Harris.

"Bisakah kau memberitahukan berita untuk kami?" tanya Skye.

DING DING DING DING DING

Bunyi bel yang melengking di telinga terdengar melesat di seisi ruang minum teh rumah keluarga Neverglad. Mary tak tahan ingin menutup telinganya.

"_Hear ye, hear ye, _anak keluarga van Clifford menghilang di kegelapan malam bersama seorang gadis misterius di jembatan perbatasan akhir jembatan Britain! Dan untuk cuaca basok..."

"CUKUP!" teriak Skye. "Kau boleh pergi."

Harris lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"... Gadis misterius?" tanya Manna kaget. "Cliff sama sekali tidak kenal dengan gadis manapun!"

"Mungkin saja." kata Skye pendek. "Kalau kalian memerlukanku, aku masih berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah ini, dan panggil saja aku bila ada masalah...."

Skye menatap sebentar Ann.

"... Mengenai apapun."

KREK.

Pintu ruang minum teh ditutup.

"Gray, kita harus bagaimana ini?" tanya Mary bosan.

"Panggilkan Rick. Suruh dia mengambilkan kapakku." ucap Gray.

Rick sudah datang sambil membawakan kapak besar.

"Bagaimana ini Duke?" tanya Manna khawatir.

"Eeee... Eeee..." Duke kebingungan."Bisa jadi berita yang kita dengar tadi berita yang lalu-lalu. Bisa jadi Cliff sedang dalam perjalanan kesini..."

"Ngawur! Kita punya masalah dalam mempelai pria dalam masalah ini." bantah Gray.

"Ka, kami mohon, berikan waktu agar kami bisa menemukan Cliff... Kami mohon..." pinta Manna. "Beri kami waktu sampai besok fajar tiba."

"Baiklah. Sampai fajar tiba."

--

"Cliff, darling! _Where are you_?" tanya gadis itu mencari-cari Cliff.

POTS

Muncul seorang kurcaci mungil berwarna merah. "Pasti pacarmu ada di sebelah sana,"

"Dia bukan pacarku, Chef, dia suamiku," bantah gadis itu sambil menunjukkan cincin milik Cliff yang masih tergeletak di jari manisnya yang hanya tulang belulang. "Cliff! _Where are you going?_"

Sementara, Cliff lagi-lagi sibuk berlari, kabur dari gadis berpakaian pengantin itu.

BUK!

Cliff menabrak orang yang hanya berkerangka tulang dan menghancurkannya. "Hei, kembalikan bentuk badanku ke semula!"

"Maafkan aku!" Cliff kabur lagi, melewati selusur dunia bawah, dunia orang mati.

Buntu.

Yang hanya adalah dinding besar.

Cliff memanjatnya sampai ke atas.

GREP!

Gadis berpakaian pengantin itu menggapai lengan Cliff dan membantunya sampai ke atas. Oh, rupanya di atas adalah taman.

"Hei, kenapa kau kabur?" tanya gadis itu ramah. "Haaah, ucara di sini sejuk sekali, ya... Meski aku tak perlu makan sih, ehehe.." dia lalu duduk di salah satu peti mati yang sudah usang. Dia menepuk-nepuk tempat peti mati itu, bermaksud untuk mempersilahkan Cliff duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Th, thank you,_" ucap Cliff agak takut-takut. "A, aku cukup sedih mendengar kisah yang terjadi padamu... Dan aku bersedia menolongmu. Tapi sekarang aku harus pulang."

"Lho? Ini rumahmu juga, lho." ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi akupun belum tahu siapa namamu," sahut Cliff.

POTS

Muncul lagi kurcaci merah di bahu gadis itu. "Kau tahu, itu jalan yang bagus untuk memulai pernikahan."

"Ssssst! Berisik!" gadis itu mengusir kurcaci merah itu. "Hihihi."

Gadis itu lalu menatap Cliff. "Namaku Claire."

"Claire..." Cliff menyebut ulang nama gadis itu.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa." Claire mengeluarkan sesuatu di bawah peti mati tempat mereka berdua duduk. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Hadiah pernikahan,"

Cliff mendapatkan sebuah bingkisan yang kotaknya kudah tua sekali. Perlahan-lahan digoyang-goyangkannya kotak itu, dan terdengar suara berderak-derak kecil didalamnya. Saat membukanya, Cliff agak kaget sedikit karena isinya adalah sekelompok tulang-belulang kecil-kecil. "... Makasih."

GREEEK

Tulang-tulang itu bergempa, membuat Cliff harus menutup lagi bingkisan itu.

BRAK!

Bingkisan itu terjadi dari pangkuan Cliff dan keluar... Sesosok anjing yang bertulang. "Guk!" anjing itu menyalak.

Cliff bingung dengan tingkah laku anjing yang hanya tulang-belulang itu. Ada sebuah kalung leher kecil berwarna merah di dekat anjing itu. Dia perlahan mengambilnya. "Kau... Jo?"

"Guk!" anjing bertulang itu naik ke pangkuan Cliff.

"Anjingku, Jo!" Cliff langsung ceria.

"Aku tahu dia pasti akan segera ceria lagi kalau bertemu denganmu," tambah Claire sambil tertawa kecil.

"Siapa anak baik? Jo, duduk!" Cliff mulai senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan anjingnya yang sudah lama mati.

Jo lalu duduk.

"Anak pintar! Sekarang, berguling!"

Jo berguling-guling di tanah.

"Bagus, Jo. Sekarang, pura-pura mati."

Jo bengong.

"Ups, maaf. Kau sudah mati." sesal Cliff.

Jo naik ke atas pangkuan Claire.

"Anjing lucu..." Claire mengelus kepala Jo yang hanya tengkorak.

"Kau harus melihatnya saat masih punya bulu," Cliff mengelus punggung Jo. "Ayah tak pernah memperbolehkan Jo melompat-lompat seperti ini. Dan dia takkan menijinkanku memiliki apapun."

"Apa menurutmu beliau akan menerimaku?" tanya Claire ramah.

"Kau beruntung tidak harus bertemu dengannya." Cliff menghela napas kecewa. Tunggu, ini bisa jadi alasan yang bagus untuk kabur. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu dengan orangtuaku?"

"Wah, ide yang bagus! Dimana mereka dikubur?" tanya Claire.

Cliff langsung kecewa.

"... Kenapa?" tanya Claire lagi.

"... Mereka tak ada disini." ucap Cliff kecewa.

"Mereka ada dimana?"

Cliff menunjuk ke arah atas.

Claire mengerti. "Oooh, mereka masih hidup ya."

"Begitulah."

"Guk! Guk! Guuk!!" Jo menyalak pada Claire.

"Hah? Masa?" Claire menjawab ucapan Jo. "Hem, tapi mungkin juga."

"Apa?" tanya Cliff.

"Jo bilang... Kita minta bantuan Mr. Saibara saja!"

--

GLEGAAARRRRR

Petir menyambar di rumah tempat kakek Saibara yang berupa gedung rapuh yang banyak hinggap burung gagak.

"Ssst, pelan-pelan..." ucap Claire menyuruh Jo untuk masuk ke rumah Saibara dengan tenang. "_Mister _Saibara, halo... Apa anda ada disana?"

Cliff masuk juga ke rumah tua itu agak-agak was-was, karena gelap dan ketakutannya. Karena terlalu takut-takut, tanpa sengaja Cliff menjatuhkan beberapa buku.

BRAAAAK

Setelah bunyi keras itu berderak, burung-burung gagak keluar dari bawah lantai. Muncul sesosok bayangan.

"Ehem, ehem..." terdengar suara berdehem namun pelan. Muncul seorang kakek-kakek yang hanya berupa badannya sudah tak berdaging lagi, dengan tulang yang agak-agak keropos.

"Ah, ketemu kakek Saibara!" Claire dengan riang menyalami tangan kakek-kakek itu.

"Ah, anda, Claire," kepalanya mengadah menatap Claire sambil menepuk lembut tangan Claire yang sama-sama tak berdaging. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu...?"

"Kami ingin pergi ke... Atas." Claire mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke atas. "Ke Tanah tempat Orang Hidup."

"Tanah tempat Orang Hidup?" tanya Saibara sambil memegangi jenggotnya yang putih namun kusut. "Cu,sudah banyak orang yang ingin mati. Kenapa kau malah ingin ke Atas lagi?"

"Kumohon..." pinta Claire sambil memegangi tengkorak Saibara yang retak. "Pasti ada satu cara untuk bisa ke Atas, kan?"

"Heng..." Saibara berpikir. "Akan kucoba sebisaku."

Saibara lalu menghampiri lemari rak-rak buku dan membuka-buka banyak buku. Setelah mencari-cari selama beberapa menit, Saibara mengambil sebuah buku dengan sampul biru.

"Itu bukunya, kek?" tanya Claire.

"Bukan, ini album saya waktu masih kecil... Kangen..." Saibara malah meluk-meluk album itu.

(SFX: Kubuka album biru... Penuh debu dan usang... Kupandangi semua gambar diri... Kecil bersih belum bernoda... Pikirku pun melayang... Dahulu penuh kasih... Teringat semua cerita orang tentang riwayatku... Kata mereka... Diriku selalu dimanja... Kata mereka... Diriku selalu ditimang... Ooh bunda ada dan tiada dirimu kan selalu ada di dalam hatimu...)

Claire dan Cliff bengong aja ngedengar alunan lagu Melly Goeslaw menyeruak dari rumah Saibara.

"Ups,"

Saibara menyimpan buku ebrsampul biru itu lalu mengambil buku bersampul hitam. "Oh salah, ini sih Death Note..."

Saibara memeriksa rak bukunya lagi.

Setelah nyaris setengah jam berlalu, Saibara mengambil buku bersampul abu-abu. "Aha." Dia lalu meletakkan buku itu di meja, dan membuka beberapa halaman. "Ini dia. Namanya mantra Mineral. Untuk kembali ke dunia kuburan, ucapkan 'Hopskotch'!"

"Oke," Claire mengangguk.

Saibara mengambil sebuah telur gagak di dekat buku dan melemparkannya pada Cliff dan Claire.

--

Sesaat Cliff dan Claire dilemparkan telur, mereka sudah berada di hutan tempat Cliff berlatih sumpah pernikahan tadi.

Claire memandangi bulan purnama. "Waaaw... Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu di dunia kuburan. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana indahnya cahaya bulan..."

Ada seekor kupu-kupu melintas di dekat Claire. Tanpa sadar Claire bernyanyi pelan-pelan sambil menggerakkan tubuhnya selincah kupu-kupu.

"Ooh, jangan semangat gini," Cliff mendudukkan Claire ke bawah pohon oak. "Aku ingin memberitahukan ibu dan ayahku dulu untuk berita ini. Kau tunggu saja dulu di sini."

"Oke,"

Cliff lalu pergi meninggalkan Claire.

--

Cliff berlari sendirian menuju rumah keluarga Neverglad, berharap kedua orangtuanya masih ada disana. Sebelum dia mengetuk pintu rumah, dia mendengar suara Gray.

"Kalau saja aku menemukan pemuda itu, akan kucekik dia sampai pingsan!"

Cliff langsung kaget, dan memilih untuk masuk langsung melalui kamar Ann. Perlahan-lahan dia melihat ke bagian atas rumah, mengira-ngira yang mana jendela yang menghubungkan ke kamar Ann. Setelah memutuskan, Cliff memanjat tanaman merambat yang sudah lama tumbuh ke jendela kamar Ann.

--

Ann sedang asyik membaca buku sastra saat mendengar bunyi ketukan dari jendelanya. Ann menoleh. "Cliff??"

Ann langsung membuka jendela, membiarkan Cliff masuk.

--

"Ann," Cliff langsung mendekati Ann sambil tersenyum puas.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Cliff?" tanya Ann khawatir. "Tanganmu dingin sekali! Ayo, duduk di dekat perapian."

Cliff dan Ann lalu duduk di sofa dekat perapian.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Cliff? Aku bersyukur kau bisa kembali!" ucap Ann.

"Ann..." sesal Cliff. "Maafkan aku tadi... Entah kenapa, aku merasa deg-degan sekali saat mengucapkan sumpah penikahanmu... Tapi aku sudah yakin. Besok kita pasti akan bisa menikah, kok."

"Cliff... Aku percaya padamu." Ann mendekatkan dirinya pada Cliff.

Cliff juga ikut mendekatkan diri dan... Melihat Claire memanjat ke jendela juga.

"Sayang, aku hanya ingin... Hah?!" Claire tersentak saat melihat Cliff bersama Ann. Dengan segera Claire menariklengan kanan Cliff. "Darling, siapa ini?"

"Ini... Ini, aku..." Cliff kebingungan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ann.

"Aku, adalah, istrinya." Claire berkata dengan singkat sambil memperlihatkan cincin milik Cliff.

Ann terkejut.

"Cliff... Apa maksud..."

"Ann, kau tak mengerti... Dia ini mati. Lihat." Cliff menggerak-gerakkan tangan kiri Claire yang hanya berupa tulang saja.

Claire merasa terhina sekali. Dengan mudahnya dia mengambil Cliff dan berteriak, "Hopskotch!"

WHOOOSHH!

Muncul banyak angin menerpa Claire dan Cliff dan menghilang dari pandangan Ann.

--

Setelah Claire dan Cliff kembali ke dunia kuburan, Claire mendorong Cliff sampai jatuh. "Apa-apaan kamu! Datang ke dunia hanya untuk bertemu gadis lain!"

"Apa kau tak mengerti? Kau yang gadis lain?!" bentak Cliff.

"Bukan! Kau menikah denganku..." Claire mulai menangis. "... Dia yang gadis laiiin.... Hik, ihik... Cliff, kenapa kau kejam padakuu..."

Cliff menghela napas.

"Maafkan aku, tapi... Dunia kita berbeda. Kita ini terlalu beda. Lihat, kau mati—dan aku masih hidup." Cliff mulai berbicara lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikah denganku?" tanya Claire masih terisak.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku tak pernah menikah denganmu." tandas Cliff.

Claire mengerutkan keningnya. Dia lalu menghela napas, dan turun.

--

Chapter ini selesai!!

Hik hik, gimana rasanya kalau kita jadi Claire ya? Pasti sedih bangeet... XP

RnR yup!


	3. Tears to Shed

Claire membanting buket bunga yang layu miliknya, yang sebelumnya ingin digunakannya untuk pernikahannya. Setelah itu, dia mendudukkan dirinya di peti mati di taman tempatnya pernah bersama Cliff sebelum Cliff berkata 'aku tak menikah denganmu' tadi.

POTS

POTS

Muncul dua kurcaci. Yang satu berwarna merah, yang satu lagi berwarna biru muda.

"Chef, Aqua," panggil Claire pahit. "Aku sedang tak mau berbicara denganmu. Aku sedang sedih."

"Mengapa kau sedih, Claire?" tanya Aqua.

"Mungkin dia benar," jawab Claire lesu. "Kami terlalu berbeda."

"Mungkin dia harus diperiksa! Aku bisa memeriksanya!" Chef meloncat sedikit.

Claire tertawa pahit. "But he does belong with her. That orange-haired girl. With her beauty cheeks, beating heart..." ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

"Tapi, tapi! Kau punya..." Aqua berpikir sebentar untuk membantah perkataan Claire. "Kau... Kau... Kau punya kepribadian yang menarik dari gadis itu!"

Claire menghela napas. Lalu dia menggeleng.

Aqua berpikir sebentar.

Chef tiba-tiba bernyanyi didepan Claire. "**What does that whispy little brat have that you don't have double?**"

"**She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile**" Aqua mulai ikutan nyanyi.

"**How about a pulse?**" tanya Claire sambil membuang muka.

"**Overrated by a mile**" potong Chef.

"**Overbearing**" potong Aqua lagi.

"**Overblown**" Chef nimbrung.

"**If he only knew the you that we know**" Chef dan Aqua menyanyi.

"***sigh***" Claire menghela napas dan membuang muka lagi pada Chef dan Aqua.

"**And that silly little creature isn't wearing his ring**" Aqua mendekati Claire dan menunjuk ke arah cincin emas yang masih melingkar di jari manis Claire.

"**And she doesn't play piano**" Chef ikutan.

"**Or dance**" tambah Aqua dan Chef.

"**Or sing**" tambah Chef sendiri.

"**No she doesn't compare**" tambah Aqua dan Chef.

"**But she still breathes air**" potong Claire sambil membuang muka lagi pada Chef dan Aqua.

"**Who cares?**" potong Aqua sambil mendekati Claire.

"**Unimportant**" tambah Chef.

"**Overrated**" celoteh Aqua.

"**Overblown**" tambah Chef.

Aqua dan Chef lalu duduk didekat Claire sambil meneruskan nyanyiannya.

"**If only he could see,**

**How special you can be,**

**If he only knew the you that we know**"

Claire menatap Chef dan Aqua. Dia lalu menghela napas dan ikut menyanyi.

"**If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain**

**If you cut me with a knife it's still the same**

**And I know her heart is beating**

**And I know that I am dead**

**Yet the pain here that I feel**

**Try and tell me it's not real**

**For it seems that I still have a tear to shed**"

Claire duduk di lantai yang kering dan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Aqua dan Chef garuk-garuk kepala. Mereka lalu mendekati Claire.

"**The sure redeeming feature**

**From that little creature**

**Is that she's alive**" Chef mendekati Claire lagi sambil menyanyi.

"**Overrated**" ledek Aqua.

"**Overblown**" ledek Chef lagi.

"**Everybody know that's just a temporary state**

**Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate**" jelas Aqua.

"**Who cares?**" potong Aqua sambil mendekati Claire.

"**Unimportant**" tambah Chef.

"**Overrated**" celoteh Aqua.

"**Overblown**" tambah Chef.

"**If only he could see,**

**How special you can be,**

**If he only knew the you that we know**" Chef dan Aqua menyanyi sama-sama.

Claire menatap Chef dan Aqua. Dia lalu menghela napas, berdiri dan ikut menyanyi.

"**If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain**

**In the ice or in the sun it's all the same**

**Yet I feel my heart is acheing**

**Though it doesn't beat it's breaking**

**And the pain here that I feel**

**Try and tell me it's not real**

**I know that I am dead**

**Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed**"

Seusai Claire bernyanyi, meneteslah air mata dari isakannya. Selagi menangis, Claire terus saja berjongkok dan menutupi mukanya.

Aqua dan Chef menghela napas. Mereka berdua lalu pergi meninggalkan Claire sendirian.

--

Ann memanggil ibunya dan maid satu-datunya di rumahnya, Elli, dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Benar, _mom_!" bantah Ann gelisah. "Cliff kawin sama wanita yang sudah mati! Aku melihatnya! Seorang mayat perempuan, berdiri di sini bersama Cliff!" tunjuknya ke arah kamarnya.

"Cliff ada di kamarmu tadi?!" tanya Mary terkejut.

"Kita harus menolongnya..." pinta Ann memelas.

"Ngaco!" bentak Mary.

"Ooh, Ann, mungkin kau salah lihat," ucap Elli lembut, namun pelan. "Kau terlalu lelah,"

PLAK

Mary menepar tangan Elli yang memegang tangan kanan Ann.

"Dia sudah gila! Kemari, Elli," suruh Mary sambil keluar dari kamar Ann. Elli ikut keluar dari kamar Ann.

CKREK

Mary mengunci pintu kamar Ann.

Ann terkejut. Bagaimana ini? Hanya Ann sendiri yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Cliff. Setelah agak lama berpikir, dia akhirnya paham. Hanya dialah yang bisa menolong Cliff sendiri. _Mom_ ataupun _Dad_ takkan percaya ceritanya. Namun dia membutuhkan seseorang. Seseorang yang bisa percaya dengan cerita diluar akal sehat ini. Pastur Carter!

Ann menyelinap keluar dari jendela rumahnya. Malam hari ini tiba-tiba hujan deras, makanya Ann membawa mantelnya agar tak kehujanan.

Setelah agak lama berjalan melewati kegelapan malam, akhirnya Ann berhasil menemukan gereja tempat Pastur Carter tinggal.

DOK DOK DOK DOK DOK

Ann mengetuk pintu gereja.

"Miss Neverglad," terlihat Carter yang memakai daster garis-garisnya sambil memegang sebatang lilin menyala, menjadi satu-satunya penerang. "Apa yang kaulakukan ke sini malam-malam begini?"

"Pastur Carter, aku ingin menanyakanmu sesuatu," pinta Ann.

"Paling-paling hanya masalah perkawinan besok..." Carter menguap dan menutup pintu gereja. Namun sebelum Carter menutupnya, Ann keburu menyeruak langsung masuk ke dalam gereja.

"Kumohon, pastur," pinta Ann. "Hanya andalah yang bisa menolong saya. What awaits beyond the graves?"

"Hmmm... A grim topic for a bride to breed," Carter berpikir sebentar.

"Ini masalah perkawinan juga. Tapi yang paling kutakutkan adalah pengantin wanitanya. Dan satu-satunya yang harus kutahu. Apakah orang hidup bisa menikah dengan orang mati?"

"!!" Carter terkejut sedikit. "... Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

"Tolong," pinta Ann. "Ini mengenai Cliff. Dia menikah dengan mayat. Seorang mayat pengantin. Corpse bride. Pasti ada cara untuk menghentikan apa yang terjadi."

"Hmm..." Carter mendesah pelan. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ikuti aku,"

--

BRAK!

Carter membawa Ann kembali ke rumah kediaman keluarga Neverglad.

"Ann?!" Mary kaget saat melihat putri satu-satunya berada di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Dia bicara ngawur," jelas Carter. "Pikirannya mulai gila."

"Itu tidak benar! Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ann. Carter mendorong Ann ke Mary.

"Terima kasih banyak, pastur Carter. Thank you very much." Mary menutup pintu rumahnya.

KREK.

"Rick, Elli, bawa Ann ke kamarnya!" suruh Mary kesal pada maid dan butlernya.

Rick dan Elli memegangi kedua lengan Ann dan menyeretnya ke kamar Ann.

"Aku berbicara jujur—Cliff butuh pertolongan kita! Elli, kau percaya perkataanku kan?" Ann menujuk ke arah Elli, namun Elli tetap saja acuh menyeret Ann. "_Mom_, _Dad_, please—"

"Segel jendela kamarnya dan tutup rapat-rapat semua tempat yang memungkinkan dia untuk kabur. Pastikan agar dia tak bisa bebas dari kamarnya," suruh Mary lagi.

"Dia butuh pertolongan kita—Lepaskan aku!" bantah Ann, namun mau tak mau Ann tetap harus dikurung di kamarnya.

Setelah Ann dikunci kamarnya, Mary mulai mengeluh. "Will humiliation never cease? Butuh waktu setahun untuk bisa menunjukkan diri kita lagi didepan publik kalau begini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Skye, yang dari tadi mendengar semua perbincangan, mulai tertawa licik.

"Kita harus melakukan apapun yang sesuai rencana. Dengan ataupun tidak dengan Claiff—"

"Cliff." Mary mengoreksi perkataan Gray.

"Terseralah siapa nama anak itu." potong Gray.

"For that boy to toss aside a young woman like Ann..." Skye muncul dari persembunyiannya, dan muncul didepan Mary dan Gray. "It's positively criminal. Why, if I have a wife like your daughter... I would lavish her with riches befitting royality."

"Istri mudamu pasti istri yang paling beruntung," potong Mary kesal.

"Alas, I have not married. I was bethrothed some years ago... But tragedy snatched my young bride away. When you're alone wealth counts for nought..." Skye memasang senyum licik.

Mary dan Gray terdiam.

--

DRAK! DRAK! DRAK!

Ann mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan besi tajam untuk melubangi kenop pintu kamarnya.

KREKK

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Ann buru-buru menyembunyikan besi miliknya.

"Berita bagus, Ann." Gray masuk ke kamar Ann. "Akan ada perkawinan pagi ini."

"Ka... Kalian sudah menemukan Cliff?" tanya Ann.

"Untungnya, saudara jauh kita akan datang dan menggantikan Cliff. Kau akan menikah dengan Lord Skye Steiner pagi ini." Mary tersenyum pelan.

"Hah?! Lord Steiner?" tanya Ann kaget.

"Dia pasti akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu." ujar Mary.

"Ta... Tapi... Akupun tak kenal dengannya... Kalian tak bisa memaksaku melakukan ini..." jawab Ann pelan.

"Harus!" bantah Gray.

"Kumohon, pasti ada cara lain..." pinta Ann.

"Kalau kau tak mau menikah dengan Skye, kita harus hidup sebagai gelandangan di jalanan. Kita sudah memutuskan!" bentak Gray.

"Tapi... Cliff..."

"Cliff van Clifford sudah tidak ada, nak." tambah Mary.

"Kau akan menikah dengan Lord Skye Steiner pagi ini." Gray dan Mary berjalan ke pintu kamar Ann. "**According to plan!"**

BRAK!

Mary dan Gray menutup pintu kamar Ann. Setelah itu mereka pergi.

"Hehehehe..." Skye tertawa kecil sambil berjalan keluar dari persembunyiannya. "Ahahaha.... Hahahahahahahahahaa...."

Skye berhenti berjalan saat melihat foto Ann yang tertampang di dinding. Skye tersenyum licik. "Oooh, Ann... You only need to suffer this union until death do us apart... And that will come sooner than you think..."

--

Manna dan Duke masih mencari-cari Cliff di sekitar pedesaan tua Britain.

"Kira-kira dimana dia?!" tanya Manna khawatir.

"Hear ye, hear ye, Cliff van Clifford menghilang bersama dengan seorang mayat. Pengantin yang akan menikah pagi ini akan menikah dengan pendatang baru dari kota lain..." di saat yang sama Harris meneriakkan berita untuk pagi subuh ini.

"Pendatang baru?" tanya Manna. "Tak mungkin!"

"Tadi polisi itu bilang 'mayat'?" tanya Duke bingung.

"Jangan ngawur! Mana ada mayat mau kawin dengan Cliff kita?" tanya Mana membantah.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhukk!! Uhuk!" Blue, sang kusir kereta keluarga van Clifford, terbatuk-batuk karena asmanya kambuh.

"Blue! Sudah kubilang, hentikan batukmu!" bentak Mana jengkel sambil mengetuk-etuk atap kereta kuda.

"Uhukkk.... Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhukk!" Blue tak tahan untuk terus batuk. Asmanya makin parah. "Uhukk... Uhuk... Uhukk... Uhuk... Uhuk... Heik!"

BRUK! GASRUK!

Blue terjatuh dari kereta kuda, asmanya membuat napasnya sesak. Dia bergelayut di tanah, membiarkan kereta kuda terus berjalan tanpa ada kusir yang mengendalikannya.

"Blue! Kau mencoba membunuh kami?!" Mana mulai kesal. Jangan-jangan Blue tidak ada?!

"Waduh!" Duke panik. "Gimana kalau Blue mati?!"

"Dia benar-benar mencoba membunuh kita!"

--

Chapter ini selesai! Lho, mana Cliff yah? -bingung- Ah, terserahlah...

RnR!


	4. Here Comes the Bride

Cliff berjalan sendirian, —ditemani Jo, setidaknya—mencari dimana Claire. Jo membimbing Cliff dimana Claire berada, yaitu di kafe tempat orang-orang mati berkumpul. Namun kafe itu hanya ada Claire sendirian. Claire, dia sedang sibuk membungkuk di kursi yang didepannya terdapat meja yang tergeletak sebuah toples berdebu yang didalamnya terdapat kupu-kupu abu-abu. Cliff mengambil buket bunga yang dari tadi digigit Jo, lalu menghampiri Claire.

"I... I think you dropped this." ucap Cliff gugup sambil memberikan buket bunga pada Claire. Claire sempat menoleh dan membuang mukanya lagi sambil menunduk. Cliff menghela napas dan duduk disebelah Claire.

"Maafkan aku... I'm sorry I lied to you... But I wanted to see my parents... Sudah hampir seharian aku... Well, According to Plan..." Cliff mengaku.

Claire terus saja menunduk, tak memperhatikan Cliff barang sedikitpun. Cliff mulai penasaran dan mendekati Claire. Terlihat secarik kertas perkamen rapuh bersandar di pangkuan Claire. Jari-jari mungil tangan kanan Claire memegang sebatang pensil patah. Oh, rupanya—Claire sedang menggambar kupu-kupu abu-abu itu.

Cliff tertawa kecil. Dia mengambil kertas tua itu dari pangkuan Claire. "Biar aku yang menggambar kupu-kupu itu."

Claire terkejut sedikit, lalu memberikan pensilnya yang patah. Setelah berterima kasih, Cliff dengan serius menggambari sketsa kupu-kupu abu-abu itu. Claire terus memperhatikan Cliff sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa sadar Claire makin dekat dengannya.

"Aah—Pardon my enthusiasm." Claire langsung gelagapan.

"I'd like your enthusiasm." jawab Cliff sambil menggapai tangan Claire. Mereka berdua saling pandang.

KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING KLINING

"Orang mati baru! Orang baru mati! Orang mati baru! Orang baru mati!" teriak para orang-orang mati bergembira. Semua orang-orang mati mulai masuk dan memenuhi kafe yang kosong melompong tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Cliff sambil setengah berbisik pada Claire.

"Biasa. Kalau ada orang yang baru meninggal, selalu ada pesta disini untuk menyambut orang yang baru meninggal itu." jelas Claire sambil tersenyum. "Yuk, kita sambut siapa."

"Coming through, coming through..." seorang koki yang tangan kirinya hanya ruas-ruas tulang menyerobot masuk menyambut orang yang baru meninggal itu. "My name is Karen. Miss Karen." kata koki itu memperkenalkan diri pada orang yang baru mati itu.

Cliff terdiam. Dia kenal sosok orang yang baru meninggal itu. Baju merah bergaris-garis biru tua, tinggi semampai dengan memakai topi biru tua. Cliff mendekati orang itu. "Blue? Itukah kau? Oh, it's so nice to see you..."

Orang itu berbalik pada Cliff. Benar, itu Blue... Tapi dia sudah meninggal. Dia orang mati.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..." Cliff kaget melihat Blue yang sudah mati.

"No, it's okay... I feel great." jawab Blue ceria. "Terbebas dari kekangan orangtuamu dan bebas dari penyakitku. Aku bisa bernapas dengan segaaar..." Blue meregangkan kedua lengannya.

Kai datang dan memberikan segelas wine pada Blue. Blue mengangguk pendek untuk berterima kasih dan meminum wine itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan semua orang?" tanya Cliff.

"Eeeh... Miss Ann..." Blue mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Well. Katanya dia akan menikah nanti pagi."

"What?! Dengan siapa?" tanya Cliff kaget. "Married with who?"

"Some newcomer... Lord siapa, gitu," jawab Blue sekenanya.

Cliff terkejut. Tak mungkin Ann memilih pria lain. Masa bisa secepat itu?

"I guess they didn't want to waste the cake," tebak Blue sambil tertawa bercanda.

"... How could she..." Cliff menunduk sedih. Tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang ada. Ann... Dia akan menikah...?

"Perempuan... Hik," muncul orang mati yang mabuk disebelah Blue. "Selalu saja memilih pria seenaknya... Hik," BRAK! Orang mati yang hanya tulang belulang langsung jatuh berkeping-keping.

Cliff menekuk kedua alisnya, tak rela dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan kafe itu perlahan-lahan.

"Cliff? Where are you going?" tanya Claire sambil menyusul Cliff.

--

"Miss Ann," panggil Elli seusai memakaikan kain panjang yang selalu dipakai pengantin perempuan pada ikatan rambut Ann. Ann juga sudah memakai pakaian pengantin berwarna putih krem. "Sebentar lagi kita harus pergi ke gereja."

"Kemarin... Aku berharap aku akan bergembira... Namun sekarang aku merasa tenggelam di dalam lautan deras..." Ann menunduk.

"Laut mungkin menjadi satu-satunya penumpah kesedihanmu. Mungkin inilah yang harus kau terima, Ann..." Elli mendesah, ikut simpati dengan apa yang terjadi pada Ann.

--

"Dengan lilin ini, aku bersumpah akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan pernah kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu." Skye, dengan pelafalan yang mantap, mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan didepan Carter dan disamping Ann yang membatu. "Dengan cincin ini, aku memintamu menjadi milikku."

Ann hanya bisa pasrah saat jari manisnya dilingkarkan sebuah cincin emas dari Skye.

"And now, I pronounce you as man and wife." Carter menutup buku Alkitabnya.

Hening. Gereja itu tetap hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah iringan organ piano dan isakan Elli dibalik kursi pew gereja yang paling belakang.

--

Di sekumpulan peti mati—tepatnya, di dunia kuburan. Cliff terduduk sambil memegangi bunga jasmine pemberian Ann. Dia mendesah kecewa. "Aku... Terlambat." bisik Cliff. Dia langsung membuang bunga jasmine itu ke tanah hingga ada beberapa kelopak yang terlepas dari putiknya.

Cliff terdiam. Dia mendengar orang berbisik-bisik. Cliff mengikuti asal suara itu, dari balik beberapa peti-peti mati.

"My dear, we have to talk," Saibara muncul sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal, ditemani Chef. Mereka berdua berbicara pada Claire.

Claire menoleh, menjawab panggilan Saibara. "Ada apa Mister?"

"Ijinkan aku yang bilang! Ijinkan aku yang bilang! Hehehe..." Chef tertawa terkekeh-kekeh sambil membantu Saibara memegangi buku besar nan tebal itu.

"Apa?" tanya Claire.

"Ada masalah dalam pernikahanmu." jelas Saibara.

"Aku tak mengerti," Claire menggeleng.

"Ada sumpah 'akan selalu bersama sampai ajal memisahkan kita berdua'. "

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Claire lagi.

"Death has already parting you."

"Hah!" Claire terkejut. "Kalau Cliff tahu, dia akan pergi... Pasti ada yang bisa kau lakukan!"

"Well, ada satu cara—" Saibara membuka beberapa halaman.

"Please, please, ijinkan aku yang mengatakannya!" Chef tak sabaran meloncat-loncat.

"Ini disebut pengorbanan yang luar biasa." jelas Saibara.

"Bagus, bagus, terus ceritakaaan..." bisik Chef berambisius.

"Apa itu?" tanya Claire.

"Kita... Kita harus membunuh Cliff!" jawab Chef gembira.

"Apa?!" teriak Claire kaget.

Cliff ikut kaget.

"Cliff harus mati dengan meminum wine abadi. Kita harus mengadakan pernikahan ulang, dan Cliff harus meminum wine abadi di saat pengucapan sumpahnya di gereja tempat tanah Orang Hidup."

"Ta, tapi... Wine abadi itu... Racun..." Claire mulai menangis.

"Wine itu mampu menghentikan jantungnya. Dengan cara itu kau bisa menjalankan pernikahanmu." jelas Saibara tegas.

BRAK.

Claire terduduk di lantai. "Aku takkan memintanya melakukan itu."

Cliff mendekati Claire. "Kau tak harus memintaku melakukan itu. Aku mau."

Claire terkejut sambil mengaga mulut lebar.

"Nak," panggil Saibara. "Sekali kau memilih takdirmu, kau takkan bisa kembali ke dunia Atas lagi."

"Aku bersedia." Cliff membantu Claire berdiri sambil tersenyum.

--

"Semuanya! Semuanya, berkumpul!" teriak Cliff, meminta orang-orang mati untuk berkumpul.

"Kami akan mengadakan pernikahan ulang... Di Tanah Orang Hidup," jelas Cliff.

Para orang-orang mati terkejut gembira. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak melihat dunia Atas, dunia Orang Hidup.

"**Wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding, a wedding!**" teriak orang-orang berkali-kali.

Cliff lalu berjalan dengan mantap.

"Tunggu, Cliff," panggil Chef. "Kau tak mungkin melaksanakan pernikahan dengan baju sobek begitu. Priiit!"

"**The spiders think you're very cute, but goodness knows you need a suit.  
But have no fears, we're quite adept, we'll have you looking lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely yet.  
A little stitch, a little tuck, some tender loving care.  
A little thread will fix you up and we've got plenty as you see,  
And personally guarantee our quality repairs.  
A little here, a fix of this, We're going to do our best.  
When everybody sees you, they will all be quite impressed.  
They will all be quite impressed.**"

Chef memanggil keenam teman-temannya dan menjahitkan pakaian Cliff secara langsung.

Sementara itu, ada beberapa zombie berteriak, "**A wedding, we're going to have-"**

**--**

Sementara di dapur, Karen bersama kedua anak buahnya sibuk memasak kue pangantin. "-**a wedding cake is no mistake, it must be quite sublime.**" omel Karen sambil sibuk mengaduk adonan.

"**We're missing something..**." keluh salah satu anak buah koki Karen.

"-**Try some dust**" saran seorang koki lagi sambil menambahkan seguci debu.

"**I wish I had more time...**" keluh Karen.

"**Perhaps there's something I can do, these bones might help a bit**" kata seorang koki yang tadi sambil membawa sebongkah tulang, membuat hidung koki yang satu lagi terjatuh ke adonan yang sedang diaduk Karen.

"**My nose!**" teriak koki yang hidungnya coplok.

"**Sorry**" kata koki yang menuangkan tulang tadi.

Karen mengambil hidung yang tadi dan mencicipi adonan kuenya. "**Wait a mintue...that's it!!**"

"**A little that**" sorak anak buah koki pertama.

"**A little this**" sorak anak buah koki kedua.

"**The perfect cake is hard to miss.  
A wedding, a wedding  
We're going to have a wedding!**"

--

Sementara, para tentara dan bajak laut bernyanyi juga.

"**Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding.  
Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!  
Let's all give out a cheer cause the bride is getting married today! Hurray!  
One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside  
Until the end, we will defend our one and only bride.  
Our bride to be, our bride to be, our lovely Corpse Bride.  
Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!  
The bride is getting married today.**"

Saat orang-orang sudah berkumpul, oh, ternyata Claire sudah selesai didandani lagi.

"**Oh! Here she comes, Oh look! It's her!**"

Claire berjalan menuruni tangga, memakai pakaian pengantinnya yang biasa, dan memegang buket bunga-bunga yang layu.

"**Ohhhhhh....the bride is here.  
She's waited for this day for many a year.  
For this day, for this day.  
Our hopes and our pride.  
The bride is here.  
Here comes the bride... Here comes the bride... Here comes the bride..our bride.  
For this day, for this day will last forever  
And all of her friends will work together.  
To make it the perfect day she's always dreamed.  
Our hopes and our pride.  
Our bride, our lovely bride.**"

Orang-orang mulai bersiap-siap naik ke Tanah Orang Hidup sambil tetap bernyanyi. Ada yang membawa instrumen alat musik, ada yang membawa kue pernikahan.

"**We're going to have a party like no-one has ever seen.  
The Living in the land above will not know where they've been.  
The Land above..(the Land above)  
The party of...(the party of)  
The Bride!!!  
Here comes the bride.  
On her glorious day of days.  
Up to the Land of the Living to celebrate!!!**"

--

Sementara itu, di rumah keluarga Neverglad, baru saja diadakan pesta yang... Suram. Para tamu dijamu dengan makanan seadanya. Bahkan ada yang sampai ketiduran di meja makan.

"Harap tenang!" suruh Skye.

Semua orang sudah diam dari tadi.

"Thank you." Skye berdiri dengan bangga. "Tampan... Pintar, berkualitas tinggi... Ann sudah menemukan suami dengan memiliki kualitas seperti yang saya sebutkan, dan lebih. Kami akan menjadi pasangan berbahagia hingga ajal memisahkan kami berdua."

WOOOOSH!

Api perapian yang berada di belakang Skye tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi hijau. Nada-nada organ minor yang serempak namun sunyi terdengar disekeliling meja makan. Orang-orang merasakan bulu kuduk mereka naik di leher mereka. Muncul Kai dan sahabat-sahabat bertulangnya di belakang Gray.

PLOKK

Bola mata salah satu sahabat bertulang Kai coplok dari lobang tengkoraknya dan jatuh ke mangkuk sup ikan milik Gray. Gray mengambil mata itu sambil berbisik. "An eye in me soup."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Orang-orang yang diundang langsung lari tunggang langgang melihat banyak zombie yang berjalan-jalan di rumah keluarga Neverglad. Para zombie bengong aja ngeliat tingkah orang-orang yang berlarian panik.

Skye langsung menunduk dan bersembunyi dibalik meja makan, tak memperdulikan Ann. Namun Skye sudah bergidik sendirian di bawah kolong meja makan melihat anak-anak yang sama sekali tak berdaging!

Mary berdiri di atas kursi saking takutnya melihat Jo yang mengonggong di bawah.

"Rick, ambilkan kapakku!" suruh Gray.

"Ambilkan kapak—Aku pergi! I'm off!" teriak Rick sambil ngibrit keluar dan membuka pintu rumah.

"Perimisi~" Chef hinggap di pundak seorang bapak-bapak. "Aku memang tak kenal kau, tapi aku senang mengorek badan ibumu~~"

"ARHG!" bapak-bapak tadi berteriak ketakutan dan lari-lari.

"Tunggu!" Kai mengejar seorang ibu-ibu. "I love a woman with meat on her bones! Wait!"

Gray dan Mary kabur melewati tangga. "Gray—Siapa yang mengundang mereka?! Mereka pasti dari saudara-saudaramu kan?!"

"Hell no! Kalau kakek bangkit dan ada disini juga, dunia pasti sudah terbalik!" Gray berusaha membentak perkataan Mary.

"Gray!" panggil Saibara, membuat Mary dan Gray menoleh kebelakang. "Darimana kalian mendapat foto diriku?"

Gray dan Mary bengong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Mary dan Gray berteriak dan kabur.

BRAK!

Pintu rumah keluarga Neverglad terbuka lebar. Orang-orang dan para zombie keluar.

"Cukup dimengerti. A DEAD WALKERS ON THE EARTH!!!" teriak Harris panik sambil membunyikan belnya.

Orang-orang lari kocar-kacir keluar rumah karena dikejar-kejar zombie. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa dari mereka yang masih hidup dikepung para zombie. Seorang anak gadis ketakutan memegangi rok panjang wali asuhnya pada seorang zombie kakek-kakek. Namun perlahan-lahan anak gadis itu terdiam dan memberanikan diri mendekati salah satu dari zombie itu.

"Kakek? Kakek Barley?" tanya anak gadis itu.

Zombie itu tersenyum dan memeluk anak gadis itu.

Suasana yang menyeramkan dalam sekejap berubah menjadi suasana kekeluargaan. Blue, Karen dan beberapa orang mati mulai akrab dengan orang-orang hidup. Para orang-orang yang hidup mulai sadar kalau para orang mati itu keluarga mereka yang sudah lama meninggal.

--

Chapter ini selesai!!

Tinggal sedikit lagi tamat nih~~ Hem, hem, jadi enggak sabaran bikin terusannya lagi! Oke, review kalian ditunggu yah!


	5. Not According to Your Plan

Yeah! Chapter terakhir—adaww!

Ups, maaf, ada kesalahan teknis... Oke, untuk chapter ini, tak ada lagu yang diberikan. Hanya ada cerita saja~ Jadi, selamat membaca minna-san!

--

Di ruang makan rumah keluarga Neverglad, disana hanya ada Ann dan Skye. Ann berdiri mematung, sedangkan Skye terus bersembunyi di meja makan yang masih kokoh (yang lain sudah hancur karena digunakan para tamu lain untuk kabur dari pada zombie).

"Sudah pergi semuanya--?" tanya Skye bangkit, sambil pura-pura merapikan dasi jasnya. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita ambil uang sebanyak mungkin dan pergi dari sini selamanya."

"Uang?" tanya Ann heran sambil menoleh ke arah Skye. "Uang apa?"

"Maskawinmu!" tunjuk Skye. "Itu milikku!"

"Keluargaku tidak punya uang." jelas Ann datar. "Pernikahanku padamu... Adalah untuk mencegah agar _mom _dan _dad_ tidak masuk ke _Poor House_." (*Poor House: Rumah khusus yang disediakan untuk orang miskin yang tak punya uang).

"_T—The Poor House?!!"_ teriak Skye tak percaya. Dia segera mengangkat Ann dan meremas kedua lengannya tak percaya. "BOHONG! Bilang kalau itu bohong!!!" bentaknya pada Ann.

Ann tersenyum puas. "Sepertinya semua rencana yang kau buat tidak sesuai dengan yang kau rencanakan, Lord Skye? _Not According to Plan?_" tanyanya sambil mendorong dirinya dari Skye. "Mungkin dalam _dissapointment_ kita benar-benar cocok." tambahnya ketus sambil berjalan pergi.

Skye yang ditinggalkan sendirian hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Dia segera berlari mengikuti Ann pergi.

--

Ann terkejut saat melihat semua orang berakrab ria dengan para mayat hidup, seolah-olah mereka adalah keluarga dan teman. Ann mulai penasaran dan mengikuti kemana mereka pergi.

Mereka pergi ke gereja Pastur Carter.

--

"Para mayat dari akhirat!" teriak Carter. "Kembali kemana tempat kalian berasal!"

Semua mayat hidup dan orang-orang terdiam melihat tingkah Carter yang panik. Carter menjaga pintu gereja mati-matian dan menghalangi orang-orang untuk masuk.

"Kembali! Kembali!" suruh Pastur Carter keras.

"Tenanglah, kita sedang ada di gereja, kan?" sahut salah satu mayat hidup, menggeserkan Carter berdiri, lalu semua orang masuk ke gereja untuk melaksanakan pernikahan. Pernikahan siapa? Tentu saja pernikahan Cliff dan Claire.

Carter bengong saja saat melihat pada mayat hidup beserta orang-orang masuk saja ke gereja seperti biasa.

Ann ikut masuk diam-diam dan bersembunyi di palang dalam dekat kursi gereja.

Setelah semua orang dan mayat hidup duduk di kursi masing-masing, Cliff beserta Saibara (yang bertugas menjadi penghulunya, hehehe ^^) menanti Claire masuk ke gereja.

Tak lama kemudian, Claire muncul sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar dan lili layu, diikuti oleh lemparan kelopak bunga dari Stu dan Kate. Dentingan organ menyanyikan lagu pernikahan terdengar di sepenjuru gereja. Claire tersenyum menatap Cliff. Cliff balas tersenyum. Saibara menyiapkan wine abadinya. Semua orang tertuju pada Claire yang berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju mimbar gereja.

Setelah Claire sampai ke mimbar, Cliff menggenggam tangan kanan Claire. Saibara mulai berceramah sebentar. "Wahai para tamu semuanya... Kita akan mengadakan pernikahan antar manusia dan mayat ini..."

Ann terus memperhatikan Cliff. Dia kaget juga karena melihat mayat perempuan yang dilihatnya tadi malam saat bersama Cliff. "... Cliff?"

"Ssst!" suruh seorang mayat hidup didekat Ann, menyuruh Ann untuk diam. Ann menurut pasrah.

"Kau mulai." suruh Saibara untuk menyebutkan sumpah pernikahan pada Cliff untuk Claire.

Cliff menghela napas sebentar. "Dengan tangan ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesendirian. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi wine-mu."

Claire memegang wine abadi dan bersiap menuangkannya ke gelas yang sudah dipegang Cliff. "Dengan tangan ini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu dari kesendirian. Dengan lilin ini, aku akan menerangimu dari kegelapan. Gelasmu takkan kosong, karena akulah yang akan menjadi—" perkataan Claire terputus saat melihat sosok Ann dibelakang tiang gereja.

Ann juga kaget karena dia terpergok Claire. Dia hanya bisa terdiam membatu.

"Aku akan... Aku akan..." Claire tak bisa meneruskan perkataan sumpah pernikahannya. Entah kenapa, meski jantungnya sudah tak berdetak, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan karena melihat Ann dibelakangnya dan Cliff didepannya. "Aku akan... Aku akan..."

"Aku akan menjadi winemu." Cliff meneruskan perkataan Claire, lalu bersiap meminum wine abadi. Claire buru-buru menjauhkan bibir Cliff dari bibir gelas wine yang abadi namun beracun itu.

"Dia mengambil dugaan kedua," seru beberapa mayat hidup. "Dia mungkin bingung..." "Dia mungkin bisa memilih keputusan yang berat ini..." "Kasihan dia..."

"Aku tak bisa..." bisik Claire, disertai kedua tangannya yang gemetaran. Tak mampu melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cliff.

"Aku tak bisa. Aku adalah seorang calon pengantin. Aku mencintaimu, Cliff... Tapi kau bukan milikku." Claire menangis lirih, sambil menunjuk ke arah Ann bersembunyi.

Cliff berbalik, melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Claire. "... Ann??"

Ann tersentak saat namanya disebut, namun dengan perlahan dia mendekati Cliff serta Claire. Claire menempatkan telapak tangan Ann di telapak tangan Cliff. Claire tersenyum pelan.

Semua tamu di gereja terpana dengan pengorbanan Claire yang sungguh besar. Sebagian ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada yang terharu pula. Ann dan Cliff saling pandang, lalu mulai tersenyum disertai rona kemerahan di kedua pipi mereka.

"Oh—_how touching_."

Ann, Cliff, Claire dan para tamu gereja berbalik menuju asal suara itu. Skye dengan santainya berjalan masuk sambil pura-pura melap matanya yang meneteskan air mata. Ann tersentak.

"Pasangan yang dulunya dipisah-pisahkan kini bertemu... Dan akan bahagia selama-lamanya. Tapi kalian lupa.n.." Skye langsung merebut Ann dari Cliff. "DIA MASIH ISTRIKU! Aku takkan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan tangan kosong!"

Claire terkejut. Dia mengenal suara orang itu. Suara orang yang dulu membentaknya agar memberikannya semua harta yang dimilikinya sebelum dia meninggal di hutan. "Kau..." tunjuknya bergetar ke arah Skye.

Skye menoleh ke arah Claire, ikut terkejut. "... Claire?"

"KAU!" tunjuk Claire dengan nada penuh amarah.

"Bu... Bukannya kau sudah..." Skye bergidik.

"... Mati olehmu." sambung Claire lirih. Skyelah... Yang menjadi calon pengantin pria Claire yang sebelumnya dan membunuhnya di hari itu.

Semua tamu gereja terkejut kaget. Para mayat hidup langsung memasang tampang penuh dendam pada Skye.

Skye menarik Ann pergi perlahan-lahan. Dia menemukan pedang yang tertancap di salah satu mayat hidup. Dengan mudahnya Skye mencabut pedang itu dan diarahkannya ke nadi karotis Ann. "Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi dari sini sekarang,"

"Jauhkan dia dan lepaskan dia," suruh Cliff tegas tapi perlahan.

Skye tersenyum licik sambil mengarahkan pedang yang tadi ada di dekat leher Ann ke arah dada Cliff. "Haruskan aku membunuhmu juga?"

KRAUK!

Jo, anjing Cliff langsung berlari mengigit betis Skye. Skye langsung menendang anjing bertulang itu jauh-jauh. Ann menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dari kekangan Skye.

"Cliff, tangkap ini!" teriak Karen sambil melemparkan salah satu peralatan dapur yang ternyata... Sebilah garpu?!

Cliff tersentak.

"Maaf," bisik Karen menyesal, seharusnya dia melemparkan pisau atau benda yang tajam pada Cliff.

Dengan cepatnya Skye menebaskan pedangnya ke arah Cliff, tapi Cliff menghindar dengan garpu panjangnya. Skye terpental sedikit dan nyaris menumpahkan wine abadi sebelum ditahan meja mimbarnya oleh Saibara. Terjadi saling serang dan menahan antar Cliff dan Skye. Cliff sempat menusukkan garpunya di bokong Skye, membuat Skye melolong seperti gadis yang tertusuk jarum jahit di jari telunjuknya.

Skye menyerang lagi, tapi Cliff bisa menghindar. Pedang yang dipakai Skye tertancap dalam, membuat Cliff memiliki kesempatan untuk menggores jas hitam Skye. Skye marah dan menebaskan pedangnya lagi. Cliff menahannya dengan garpunya lagi.

Di saat Cliff kehilangan konsentrasinya, Skye menggunakan kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan garpu Cliff, dan bersiap menebas dada Cliff dengan pedangnya.

Claire terkejut, dan dia segera menghampiri Cliff.

CRAK!

Semua orang terkejut. Skye yang berniat menebas Cliff gagal. Pedangnya tertancap di bagian perut Claire yang hanya tulang belulang, membuat Claire bisa mencabutnya sendiri dan mengacungkan mata pedangnya ke depan muka Skye.

"Hebat," puji Skye pelan.

"Pergi dari sini." perintah Claire yang sudah dipenuhi amarah yang sangat meledak-ledak dalam perasaannya.

"Baiklah... Tapi." Skye berdehem sebentar, lalu tertawa licik. "Tapi pertama. Sebuah toast, untuk Claire! _Always be the bridesmaid, never a bride._" (*artinya ini adalah ledekan dari Skye untuk Claire yang takkan pernah bisa menjadi seorang pengantin. Ini adalah ejekan yang sangat menyakitkan di abad 18 dulu.)

Perlahan-lahan amarah Claire menghilang. Yang ada muncul rasa sedih dan ketundukannya yang pasrah dengan kenyataan.

"Beritahu aku, wahai gadis—Apakah hati masih bisa berdetak meski pernah berhenti sekali—eh?" tanya Skye dengan nada meledek.

"Biar aku yang melawannya! Biar aku yang—" Chef yang sudah naik darah dengan tingkah Skye ditahan oleh Saibara. Saibara juga menahan para mayat hidup yang ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Skye.

"Tunggu! Kita tak berhak mengikuti perdebatan ini. Kita hanya bisa menyiksa orang mati saja." Jelas Saibara tenang. "Dia itu orang yang masih hidup, dan kita tak bisa menyerangnya."

"Baiklah..." Skye meneguk wine abadi tepat didepan semua orang. Setelah habis, dia melempar gelas itu entah kemana lalu pergi melangkah menjauhi Claire. "Urkh!"

Chef tersenyum. "Dia takkan hidup lagiii~" sahutnya dengan nada puas.

Skye memegangi dada kirinya, kesakitan dengan racun dari wine abadi—dan seketika menjadi mayat hidup seperti Claire dan para mayat hidup lain. Urat mukanya dipenuhi ketakutan, disertai ketegangan.

"Baiklah, kalian bebas melakukan apa saja padanya." Saibara mempersilahkan para mayat hidup mendekati Skye. Masing-masing dari mereka menyiapkan senjatanya masing-masing. Skye langsung bergidik ketakutan, berusaha membuka salah satu pintu gereja yang tak bisa dibukanya.

Ann berbalik tak mampu melihat suaminya akan disiksa para mayat hidup.

"_Full with evil_~" bisik Karen puas, lalu menutup pintu ruangan yang isinya dimana para mayat hidup mulai menyiksa Skye sepuas mereka.

KREK. Pintu dikunci.

Ann segera memeluk Cliff. "Oh Cliff. Kukira aku takkan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi." Bisiknya terharu.

Cliff tersenyum.

Claire ikut tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar gereja.

Cliff tersadar. "Tunggu! Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

Claire tersenyum pada Cliff. "Kau tepati janjimu. Kau membebaskanku." ucapnya sambil mencopot cincin emas milik Cliff, lalu mengembalikannya ke telapak tangan kanan Cliff. "Sekarang aku bisa melakukan seperti dirimu."

Claire lalu berjalan lagi menuju pintu keluar gereja. Angin berhembus membuat tudung kepalanya bertiup dibelakangnya. Claire menatap ke belakang sebentar, lalu berbalik ke posisinya semula di pintu keluar gereja. Dia melemparkan buket bunga mawarnya.

PLOK

Elli yang mendapatkannya. Elli keheranan, ditambah lagi ada Chef yang cengegesan di pundaknya. Elli tersentak sambil melempar lagi buket bunga yang diterimanya.

PLOK

Ann mendapat buket bunga itu. Cliff dan Ann saling berpandangan, lalu mulai tersenyum.

Claire yang melihat buket bunga miliknya sampai di tangan Ann, langsung menghadap lagi ke arah pintu keluar gereja. Malam subuh yang masih ditemani bulan purnama, membuat keadaan disana dipenuhi kelembutan malam. Claire tersenyum.

"Haaaaaaaaah..."

Seiring dengan hembusan napas Claire, semua pakaiannya dan tubuhnya berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi seratus—seribu—beribu-ribu kupu-kupu abu-abu kebiruan, terbang menuju ke arah bulan.

Ann dan Cliff langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar gereja. Semua kupu-kupu perwujudan Claire sudah terbang menuju langit bebas. Claire sudah bebas. Semuanya sudah terbebas.

Cliff menyentuh pundak Ann—bukan—calon istrinya, menatap bulan yang semakin terang benderang, bersama dengan sisa kupu-kupu abu-abu kebiruan yang masih berterbangan disekitar mereka.

--

**THE END**

**--**

SELESAIII!!! Huweee, akhirnya cerita ini tamaaat~~~~ (w)

Review kami (AA dan Mr.B) nantikan!!!


End file.
